kisses at Twilight
by CassieMelonie
Summary: What if Bella Swan stayed with her mother in phoenix? would Edward still find his perfect mate?
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

"Mom do I have to go?" I whined to my mother.

"Yes, Cassie you do!" She replied.

My mother was shipping me off to go and live with my father George Cardashian, so she and her new husband, Rick, could go on their honeymoon.

"You'll have to drag me onto that plane kicking and screaming before you get me down to that cold place named 'forks' " I said saying the word Forks with disgust.

"That can certainly be arranged"

"MOTHER!"

"Cassie Cameron Cardashian! Finish packing your stuff and be downstairs in thirty minutes."

"Hmph! Leave me alone"

"Thirty minutes" she said before she left my room.

_This is the cruelest and selfish thing she has ever done to me. I spent most of my seventeen years on planet earth trying to make her happy and this is what I get in return. _

I finished packing my wardrobe; even though my mother told me Forks is going to be very cold I still packed shorts. I even packed my collection of Victoria Secret underwear my mother bought me. I don't even know why I packed them, its not like I'm gonna meet any boys down there, boys there are probably seriously ugly and nerdy. When my mom bought the Victoria Secret underwear I tried to explain to her that I was not that type of girl that wears sexy lingerie and mini skirts, as usual, she didn't listen.

There was a loud knock on the door; Rick peeked in, "your mother sent me to get you".

"_Kicking and screaming"_ I sang, reminding him.

"ok, you asked for it" he said, he then ran inside and scooped me up off the bed and threw me gently over his shoulders. He tickled me and I started laughing hysterically.

"grab my handbag and my laptop case!" I shouted at him, still giggling.

Rick did as I told him and went out my door and down the stairs. I was still laughing and wiggling because he was still tickling me.

"I thought you said kicking and screaming not kicking and laughing" My mom said when we walked outside.

"Don't worry its coming" I replied.

Rick then put me in the backseat of the car and handed me my laptop case handbag. He then went back upstairs for my suitcases and stuff.

"Well honey, you start school on Monday, there aren't any private schools in Forks, so you have to go to 'public' school, and I'm deeply sorry honey' she said in a scornful tone.

_I'm so glad I get to go to a public school, there aren't any stuck up kids there, and even better, I'll look so cute and extraordinary. I'll be the most normal thing to hit small town Forks, Washington_.

"Its ok mom," I said in a normal tone, hiding the happiness. Rick came back with all my suitcases; I noticed there were three extra suitcases.  
"What are those?!" I asked

"Just a surprise from me" my mom said with a graceful smirk on her face.

"Hmph!"

We drove silently to LAX airport, while my mom blabbered on about Forks I was just staring out the window. I can't believe I'm leaving sunny Los Angeles with all it's beaches to go live in Forks, Washington, correction-- to go freeze my ass of in cold ass Forks, Washington.

At the airport before I left I said goodbye to my mom and Rick, and goodbye to Los Angeles, but not forever.


	2. Chapter 1:Gorgeous Jack the Ripper

Chapter 1: Gorgeous Jack the Ripper

We drove up to the two story house; it looked suitable to live in, like something from stuck in the suburbs….except it's stuck in cold ass forks.

My dad, George, got out of the car and went to get my luggage from the trunk. I got out my iPod and started to listen to music, I was so not interested in anything that has to do with Forks, I mean, I bet there aren't even any cute guys here.

"Well, Cassie I'll carry these up to your old room, if you like you could come and unpack if you like." George said to me.

"It's ok, I might go and take a walk or something" I mumbled to him.

"Well, ok, don't go too far."

"Don't worry I won't"

I then walked down the driveway towards the neighboring forest, it seemed like the best place to walk and play music. About a few minutes into the walk, I found a perfect place to sit; I really needed to clear my thoughts. Right as I was about to sit, a strong breeze followed by a shadowy blur passed by me, faster than lightening.

_What the f--- was that?!_

I decided not to pay any attention to what just happened, or who just passed, or whatever that thing was, maybe I was just imagining things. Listening to emergency room by Rihanna, I saw another unknown blur in the corner of my eye, now I know I definitely was not imagining things. I looked up, there was no one there; this town is really freaky.

"Hello! Who's there?!" I shouted, out into the open. I felt like the dumb blonde in a horror movie that went out into the forest where her killer awaited with a butcher knife or a hairdryer.

I then heard a crack from a twig, not too far away, this was really creeping me out, I felt scared out of my mind.  
"Ummm, whatever you are, I'll just be going, I can hear my father calling in the distance" I mumbled out, my heart was beating like crazy; it actually sounded like someone calling my name.

I scrambled from where I was sitting and ran towards the direction I came from, all these years of tracks sure didn't help the fact that I wanted to reach back at George's house fast, fast enough to outrun whatever animal or person lurks in the woods.

There was something pulling me back, something strong ,something with hands, I screamed, "oh my gosh!!!!!" .

I quickly turned to face my death, my future murderer. When I turned, this gorgeous creature-man- with dark black eyes stared back at me, he was smiling, his teeth were perfect, his skin was perfect, but something, just something told me to run.

His scent overwhelmed me, he smelt of cinnamon and freesia, my favorite smell in the whole world. "You smell good." I said.

_What the hell Cassie?!?!_

That's when mysterious murderer laughed, his laugh the most wonderful sound I've ever heard in my life, I just wanted to steal him away and lock him in a room, all alone, with me, where I could do anything I wanted with him.

Somehow, having this Gorgeous Jack the ripper stare and laugh at me felt very embarrassing and I suddenly snapped out of my daydream, and became furious

"Why are you laughing?!" I demanded from him, no longer scared but pissed at him.

"You are." He replied still laughing, "My first prey in Forks has a sad sense of humor"

_Did he just say I had a stiff sense of humor?!_

Now I got really furious with this gorgeous guy, ignoring the first part of his sentence, I was now steamed up.

"You know what! Get away from me you fr--; did you just say prey?!" I said, realizing his words, I now became utterly and confusingly scared.

He laughed again, deep and beautiful. He moved in on me so fast I didn't even have time to blink and scooped me up in his arms

"Come on, my friends would love you." Gorgeous Jack the ripper said.

"Put me the hell down! I don't want to go anywhere with you! I don't want to go!!!!" I screamed, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

Before I knew it we were moving at inhuman speed through the woods…something told me that this guy was definitely not human, maybe he was superman, or better yet the flash….no, they wouldn't kidnap an innocent--well not completely-- girl.


End file.
